


Silver Tipped Wings and Black Feathers

by snarkymuch



Series: Broken Wings [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Civil War Happened But They Talked Things Out, Everyone is a good bro, Friendship, Gen, Hydra altered Bucky's wings, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Talking about Wings, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkymuch/pseuds/snarkymuch
Summary: *This will probably only make sense if you read the others, but hey, you do you*Peter sees Steve and Bucky while patrolling, and he comes back to talk to them the next day as Peter.  Peter realizes they all have more in common than he originally thought.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers
Series: Broken Wings [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588876
Comments: 26
Kudos: 123





	Silver Tipped Wings and Black Feathers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jwriter819](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jwriter819/gifts).



> I know! Crazy I finally wrote something for this series. It's been a while. I guess I just needed to get my thoughts in order. So here is my humble offering. I hope you like it. A big thanks to Jwriter819 for the brainstorming. It helped.  
> Also this is set before the last one. Like I warned. I might write out of order

Peter’s senior year was going well, and he’d been dividing his time between studying at home and going to the lake house to hang out with Tony, Pepper, and Morgan. It hadn’t left much time for Spider-Man, so this weekend Peter planned to stay in the city and do some good, swinging around and helping the little guy. It would be nice to get back to his roots. 

Big fat snowflakes fell lazily from the overcast sky, melting on the pavement as soon as they hit. It was still early winter, not even Christmas yet, so the snow wasn’t likely to stick. It was chilly, though, and Peter had to turn on the heater in his suit, as the cold air seeped through the thin fabric. 

“Karen, is there anything else going on since I’m here?” 

He was sitting on a fire escape in Brooklyn, feet swinging back and forth, having left his usual patrol area when Karen had said police were engaged in a standoff at a bodega nearby. Thankfully, once Peter had arrived, he was able to sneak in the back and web up the criminals. It was all over in a matter of minutes, and the police even thanked him for the help. He still expected people to shy away from him since the world knew Spider-man was a raven, but it was always nice when people proved him wrong. 

“There’s nothing on the police bands, but that doesn’t mean you can't find someone to help.”

“Thanks, Karen. I'll take a swing through the streets and see what I can find. Maybe I can stop a grand theft bicycle.”

“Excellent plan, Peter.” Karen’s voice almost sounded teasing. “Maybe this time you can do it without getting tangled in your webs.”

“Haha. I see Mr. Stark didn’t skimp on the sass.”

Peter grabbed the railing and pulled himself to his feet, then dove from the platform, shooting out a web just in time to swing down to the street, skimming over the tops of cars. Even with the snow, it was busy. New York always was. It wasn’t like the quiet upstate town Tony had moved to. 

Peter made his way to Brooklyn Heights, nearly falling when he saw the familiar face of Steve Rogers walking down one of the brownstones' steps. At his side was someone Peter had only met once before, during the airport battle. The Winter Soldier. His golden, metal-tipped wings and were unmistakable. Just the sight of them sent a shiver down Peter’s spine. They were dangerous. Peter knew the man could use them as a weapon, sharp metal cutting through the air when he spun, ready to slice flesh. Between his altered wings and his metal arm, the Winter Soldier was not to be underestimated. He could do a lot of damage.

But then, as Peter stopped on the edge of a building to watch the pair, he didn’t look dangerous at all. His shoulders were up, and his head ducked. His hair fell around his face like a shield. Steve kept a hand on his back, shielding him from the outside world as they walked. Peter followed on the rooftops, watching them closely. He still wasn’t sure what they were doing living in Brooklyn. For some reason, Peter thought they would be somewhere more official. It seemed strange to see them so domestic. 

Peter followed the pair all the way to Prospect Park, and in that time, he watched how people shied away from them and stared at the Winter Soldier’s deadly wings. His trial had been on the news; his crimes had been laid bare for the world to judge. His wings were recognizable, even if his face wasn’t. Due to the metal tips that had been grafted on, it was said he couldn’t hide his wings. Peter felt a pang of sympathy. That couldn’t be easy. 

Peter was a curious creature, something May always said would get him in trouble, and he found himself planning out a visit to see Steve and the Winter Soldier in his head. He could make it work. Maybe he could linger on the street and casually bump into them. Steve would remember him, wouldn’t he? 

He wasn’t even sure why he wanted to meet them. Perhaps it was how people stared at the Winter Soldier that made Peter want to reach out. He knew a thing or two about people looking at you in fear. 

Leaving them to stroll the park, Peter headed back towards Queens and thought up a plan. 

The next day, Peter still didn’t have a plan, but when did that ever stop him? He took a quick shower and threw on some clothes, going to the kitchen to grab a snack before he left. May was in the kitchen, sipping her coffee as she looked at her phone. 

Her eyes lifted from the screen when he walked in. “Hey, kiddo, you’re up and dressed early. Heading anywhere special?”

Peter opened the cupboard, grabbing the box of pop-tarts and taking a package out. He opened it with his teeth, tossing the wrapper and taking a bite. He answered about the mouthful of pastry. “Not really. Well, kinda. I’m not sure.”

“That’s very… vague, and that’s never a good thing with you. Does this have anything to do with Spider-Man?”

Peter swallowed, wiping the crumbs off his mouth with the back of his hand. “Uh, no? I guess not really.”

“Peter, what’s going on? The last time I saw you dressed and willingly leaving your room before noon on a Sunday, you called me from jail later that day.”

“That’s not fair. I wasn’t arrested, not really. It was just a little light protesting anyway.”

May took a sip of her coffee, raising her brows. Setting her cup back on the table, she curled her hands around the mug and leveled her gaze on him. 

Peter sighed. “It’s nothing bad, but I guess it might not be well thought out?”

“Is that a question?”

Peter scrunched his nose. “I’m going to Brooklyn to see Captain America and the Winter Soldier.”

May’s eyes went wide. “Well, that’s something, but I got to ask Peter. You told me what Mr. Perfect said about your wings last time you met, and I can’t say I want you around him.”

“We worked it out, mostly. And it’s not really him I want to see. It’s Bucky, well, the Winter Soldier. You know, I don’t really know what to call him?”

May sighed, shaking her head. “I’m sure Mr. Barnes would be fine, It’s always nice to be polite, but I got to know why you are meeting them. Do they know you’re coming?”

Peter frowned, nibbling on his pop tart. “Eh, not really. I just saw them yesterday when I was patrolling, and Mr. Barnes looked so sad. People avoided him, and I just… I know what that’s like. He looked like he could use a friend.”

“It’s not your job to fix everyone.”

“I know, but I can’t just pretend I didn’t see them. I want to say hi.”

“Mr. Stark might not like this plan of yours.”

Peter winced. “Yeah, I know. That’s why I’m not telling him.”

“Okay, Peter, but promise me you’ll be careful. I don’t want to see you hurt.” 

With a loose plan to go loiter around where Steve and Bucky were living, Peter headed to Brooklyn. Since he wasn’t in his suit, it took him a little longer, having to take the crowded subway. 

He made his way to the posh neighborhood, standing on the corner near Steve’s building, watching. He didn’t have to wait too long. Across the street, walking toward the brownstone, was Steve, canvas grocery bags in his hands. He jaywalked across the street, and Peter kicked himself into action. He jogged down the sidewalk to intercept him. 

Steve’s sharp eyes caught Peter quickly, his brow furrowing as he recognized him. Then he smiled, nodding his head to Peter. 

Peter returned the smile and waved awkwardly in his direction. He walked up to meet Steve by the steps of the building. Now that he was here, he wasn’t sure what to say. His reasoning for wanting to see him seemed weak. He bit his lip, trying to think of something to say.

Thankfully, Steve saved him from making things weird. 

“Hey, Peter, right?” Steve asked, adjusting his hold on the bags. 

“Yeah, um, we met at the tower. You probably remember my wings more than me.”

Steve frowned a little. “I’m sorry about how we met. I really put my foot in my mouth. It was disrespectful of me.” He shook his head. “Would you like to come in? I’m about to make some lunch unless you would rather not. I understand given how we met.”

Peter smiled. “It’s fine. I told you then. I forgive you, and yeah, I can eat. If you don’t mind feeding me. I’m not picky, so whatever you make is fine.”

Steve nodded, a crooked smile on his face. He nodded toward the steps. “Live right here, so we don’t need to go far. Follow me up. Oh, uh, I should say.” He paused, looking a little nervous. “My friend, well, he’s more than that, but um, he lives with me, and his wings.” He stopped, biting his lip. “You probably heard of him as the Winter soldier, but he goes by Bucky.”

Peter tried to look surprised, like he hadn’t stalked them the day before. “Oh, that’s fine. I’ve, uh, seen the news, but I’m not scared. I think I know more than most what it’s like to have people judge you on sight.”

Steve pressed his lips together but nodded. “Come on, he’ll be happy to meet you.”

“He doesn’t—he’s not like you were, right? Does he have problems with ravens?”

Steve’s face softened. “No, I don’t think he does. He’s not the type to judge people by their wings. I guess it’s just me who’s that stupid.”

Peter followed Steve inside, stepping aside once he was inside so Steve could lock the door. 

“Buck, I’m home, and I brought company, so you better be wearing pants.”

Peter’s eyebrows went up. “Does he usually not?”

Steve chuckled, leading the way down the hall into the kitchen. “More often than you’d think. I don’t think he even wore pants for Thanksgiving dinner. He basted the turkey wearing an apron and his boxers.”

Peter laughed. “That’s, um, really different. I would probably be the same, though, but I live with my aunt, and I don’t think she’d like it.”

Steve set the bags down on the table and started unpacking them. He loaded his arms with yogurts and walked over to the fridge. Peter ran toward it, opening the door for him. Steve smiled and thanked him. Peter went to the table and started passing things to Steve to put away. It didn’t take long for them to put everything away. 

Steve got out some lunch meat, lettuce, tomato, and mayo from the fridge, setting it all on the counter. He called over his shoulder for Peter to grab the bread from the top of the fridge. Peter grabbed it and tossed it to Steve.

“So, Peter, what brought you to the neighborhood?”

“Oh, I was out for a walk.”

“You live near here?” Steve asked.

“I’m from Queens, actually.”

Steve hummed. “How are things with you and Tony? I hear he had a little girl.”

“Yeah, her name’s Morgan. She’s pretty great. I guess you could say I’m like her brother. It’s kinda weird. I was always an only child, you know, but I wouldn’t change having her in my life for the world.”

“I was an only child, too. My mother raised me.”

Peter leaned against the counter. “I only have my aunt.”

“I bet she’s a strong woman to raise such a good kid.”

“Yeah,” Peter breathed. “She’s pretty great.”

He watched as Steve finished assembling the sandwiches, then looked to the doorway when his sharp hearing caught the sound of footsteps approaching from the hall. People couldn’t stop his eyes from going a little wide at seeing the famed Winter Soldier in red flannel pants, a tank, and fuzzy slippers. His hair was sticking up a little like he had just woken up. His eyes narrowed when he saw Peter and his head tilted to the side like a confused puppy. 

“Steve, why is there a teenager in the kitchen?”

Steve turned, mayo covered knife in his hand, threatening to drip on the floor. “Oh, this is Peter. Peter, meet Bucky, my sometimes better half.”

That only seemed to confuse Bucky more. “But why, Steve?”

“He’s a friend of Tony’s?”

Bucky’s eyes flicked between Peter and Steve. “You don’t sound sure.”

Steve sighed. “He’s not a threat, Buck. You can trust him. He’s like a son to Tony.”

That made Peter jerk back a little. He wondered if Tony had said those words? Not that they weren’t true. Tony and Peter were close, really close, but it stirred something in Peter’s chest to think of Tony referring to him that way. It made it more real somehow. 

“Yeah, right.” Bucky grabbed a stool and sat, his metal-tipped wings clinking on the tile floor. “That doesn’t really clear anything up, but okay. Did you put extra tomato on my sandwich?”

Steve just rolled his eyes and turned back to their lunch. Peter tried not to be obvious about it, but he couldn’t stop himself from looking at Bucky’s wings now that he was so close. The metal feathers that were grafted on looked razor-sharp. He made himself tear his gaze away from he got looking, turning instead to Steve and accepting his plate from him. 

“Go grab a seat, kid. Bucky doesn’t bite.”

Peter hesitated for a second, and Bucky seemed to notice, looking uncomfortable. Peter immediately felt terrible. The last thing he wanted to do was make Bucky feel bad about his wings. 

“I ain’t gonna hurt you, kid. I’d hide them, but well, that doesn’t work for me anymore.”

Peter shook his head. “I’m not scared of your wings. They’re actually really neat.”

Bucky raised a brow as he shook his head. “Neat, huh? Can’t say I’ve heard that one yet.”

Peter shrugged, taking a seat across from Bucky. “I, uh, don’t like to judge people because I don’t like it when people judge me. I know what it’s like to have people be scared of you.”

Bucky scoffed, while Steve frowned, chewing a bite of his sandwich. 

“He probably understands more than most, Buck,” Steve said after he swallowed.

“I don’t see how some kid could know a thing about what it’s like to have people rather jump into traffic than cross your path.”

Peter dropped his gaze, chewing his lip. When he looked up, Bucky was deconstructing his sandwich, mayo on his fingers.

“I know because—”

“You don’t have to say, Peter. You don’t owe us anything.”

Peter frowned, considering his words. “Yeah, I know, but I don’t want to hide anymore. I’m tired of it. When Morgan was born, I knew I had to be better for her, a role model.” He glanced at Bucky and then stood, making both men look at him. Reaching into himself, he braced himself and then let his wings fall onto his back. The plumage rustled at being released. A stray black feather drifted to the floor. “So, yeah, I’m a raven.”

Bucky’s eyes widened for a second, and then his expression sobered. “I guess you do know.”

“Yeah, you could say that.” His wings twitched as he shuffled his feet. Deciding to leave his wings out, he sat back down and picked up his sandwich. He could feel Bucky’s eyes on him. Peter wondered what he was thinking. He knew Steve had said Bucky was understanding and not one to judge, but saying and doing were two different things. 

Peter flicked his gaze up from his sandwich to see Bucky and Steve in a silent conversation. Steve’s mouth twitched, and so did his eyebrow, while Bucky’s head tilted to the side like saying, “Really, Steve.”

Peter dropped his eyes back to his plate and chewed his food. His stomach felt knotted, and his hunger was gone. Setting his sandwich back on his plate, Peter cleared his throat and glanced at Steve. “I can go.”

Steve’s eyes widened, and he shook his head. “What? No. It’s fine. You’re fine, Peter, really.”

“Then why the…” He waved his finger between them. “You were making faces.”

“It’s not about you, not really,” said Bucky. “I was just surprised Stevie here took it so well.”

“Oh, yeah.” Peter rubbed the back of his neck. “He, um, didn’t really. He saw my wings before, at the tower. That’s how we met.”

“You don’t need to beat around the bush. The way I reacted was despicable. I had no excuse, especially after seeing how people treated Bucky.”

Peter shrugged. “Yeah, I guess.”

Bucky sighed, sitting his hands on the table, mayo clinging to his fingers from where he’d peeled the tomatoes off, even though Peter was pretty sure he had asked for extras. “Don’t be too hard on the punk. He can be a little slow, but for the record, I wouldn’t ever judge you, kid. I think your wings are pretty neat myself.”

Peter huffed a laugh. “Yeah, I’m starting to think that, too.”

Bucky smiled, picking up a piece of lettuce and popping it in his mouth. “The way I see it, kid. People like me and you, we got to stick together.”

“I think what Bucky’s saying is, if you ever need a friend, someone who understands, you know where we live.”

Bucky licked his finger. “Yeah, just maybe don’t tell, Stark.”

Peter didn’t know all the details of what happened, but he did know from the news that the Winter Soldier had killed Tony’s parents. Peter didn’t know if Tony had forgiven him or not, but he found himself agreeing with Bucky. Maybe it would be best not to mention it. 

“Can I ask you something?” Peter said, scrunching up his nose as he looked at the disaster that was Bucky’s plate. Bucky raised his brows. “Um, what did the sandwich ever do to you?”

“I’ve been asking myself that since we were kids. My ma hit him with a spoon the first time she saw him do it.”

Bucky huffed. “The shit I put up with.”

Peter laughed. Maybe he should have been a little scared, sitting at the same table as the former Winter Soldier, but Peter didn’t see a dangerous assassin, a deadly arm, or razor-sharp wings. He saw a guy who picked apart his sandwich and laughed with his friends. He saw a man that didn’t judge him for being a raven, and that meant something to him. 

Peter thought that if Tony saw this side of Bucky, maybe he would forgive him. He wasn’t scary like this. He was human. It might not be easy, but Peter decided then that he would try to mend the rift between Bucky and Tony. It was the right thing to do. 

* * *

Peter rang the doorbell and waited for Bucky or Steve to answer. It had been two weeks since he’d first come over for sandwiches with them. After lunch the first day, Peter had programmed his number into Bucky’s phone before he left. He hadn’t expected to hear from him again soon, but a few days later, he had called Peter to check on him. 

Today Peter was stopping for a purely selfish reason. He had a report due for AP History on World War Two and the Commandos, and who better than Steve and Bucky to help him write it. 

Bucky opened the door, thankfully wearing pants, and let him in. They went to the living room and sat on the couch. Setting his bag on the coffee table, he pulled out his notebook. 

“Is Steve here, too?” Peter asked, digging for a pen. Once he found one, he set up his phone to record. 

Bucky turned, shouting over his shoulder. “Hey, punk, your presence is requested, and bring snacks. I’m hungry. I think there’s a box of those burnt Cheez-it things on the counter.”

“Burnt Cheez-its?” Peter asked.

“Extra toasty or some shit. They’re addicting as fuck.”

“Language, Bucky. He’s a minor,” Steve called from the kitchen. 

Bucky rolled his eyes, and Peter laughed. 

“So, where do you want to start?” Bucky asked as Steve walked in with the crackers, taking a seat in the chair.

“From the beginning, I guess. Tell me what it was really like.”

Steve passed the box to Bucky. “It was nothing like I ever imagined, but maybe I should start with how I got there. It began with a man named Abraham Erskine.”

Peter listened, recording on his phone and taking notes as Steve and Bucky recounted their time in the war. Four hours and a box of Cheez-its later, Peter had a pile of notes, and the three of them were laughing over stories of the Commandos. 

No one mentioned when Peter showed his wings as he got up to get a drink, and Peter stopped noticing the sound of Bucky’s clinking when he moved. He was starting to see that people were complex, and maybe no one ever had it easy. Tony struggled with what was left of his wings, Bucky’s had been changed into weapons, and Peter’s were considered a bad omen, but they were all marks of strength in their own way. If only the rest of the world could see it that way, too. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [here](https://snarky-drabbles.tumblr.com/). I'm still open to prompts, for this series or other works in general.


End file.
